lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SophitzFoster/Keeper of the Lost Cities Songs
(Hey everybody! I'm deleting the page Keeper of the Lost Cities Songs because it's nonfactual, but I'm pasting the text here so people can still enjoy it. Feel free to edit!) Characters 'SOPHIE: ' Firework - Katy Perry Seasons of Love - Rent Motion Picture Soundtrack Scars to your Beautiful - Alessia Cara Fight Song - Rachel Platten Wings - Little Mix Control - Halsey I'm Your Girl - Felicia Barton Battle Scars - Lupe Fiasco & Guy Sebastian My Destiny - Dove Cameron That's My Gir l- Fifth Harmony Power - Little Mix OMG - Little Mix 'KEEFE: ' When it Rains - Paramore Just Hold On - Louis Tomlinson I'm The One - DJ Khaled Treat You Better - Shawn Mendes One Last Time - Ariana Grande Introducing Me - Nick Jonas Perfect - Ed Sheeran Dollhouse - Melanie Martinez Grow Up - Taylor Swift Whataya Want From Me - Adam Lambert Don’t Tell Me - Ruel Wild - Troye Sivan Smile - Avril Lavigne Who Are You Really? - Mikky Ekko Shout Out to My Ex - Little Mix 'FITZ:' Just Like You - Louis Tomlinson Kill Em With Kindness - Selena Gomez Sweet Caroline - Neil Diamond 'BIANA:' Try - Colbie Caillat Salute - Little Mix Sit Still, Look Pretty - Daya Sorry Not Sorry - Demi Lovato Pretty Gir l- Maggie Lindemann 'DEX: ' Hall of Fame - The Script Clocks - Coldplay Breathe (2 AM) - Anna Nalick 'LINH: ' How Far I'll Go - Auli’i Cravalho Waves - Dean Lewis 'TAM: ' Dark Horse - Katy Perry Tear it Down - Matthew "Mdot" Finley 'MARELLA:' Smoke and Fire - Sabrina Carpenter My Way - The Girl and the Dreamcatcher [http://lost-cities-keeper.wikia.com/wiki/Stina STINA] Me Too - Meghan Trainor The Greatest - Sia 'PRENTICE' Madhouse - Little Mix 'CALLA' Count Me In - Dove Cameron Romantic Ships 'SOPHIE AND FITZ:' Girls Chase Boys- Ingrid Michaelson Forever in Blue Jeans, Sweet Caroline-Neil Diamond So Much More Than This - Grace Vanderwaal Just Hold On - Louis Tomlinson and Steve Aoki I Love You - Little Mix Say You Love Me - Jessie Ware Love Story - Taylor Swift Begin Again - Taylor Swift Stay Stay Stay - Taylor Swift Terrified - Katharine McPhee You, Me, and the Beat - Dove Cameron My Crush - China Anne McClain Kiss the Girl - The Little Mermaid Something Just like this- Chainsmokers/Coldplay Gorgeous- Taylor Swift Stay - Alessia Cara Home - Phillip Phillips 'SOPHIE AND KEEFE:' Demons - Imagine Dragons Burned - Grace Vanderwaal What About Us - P!nk Hummingbird Heart - Katy Perry Perfect - Ed Sheeran Too Good At Goodbyes - Sam Smith Stay - Zedd and Alessia Cara I Knew You Were Trouble - Taylor Swift For Him - Troye Sivan feat. Allday Tightrope - Michelle Williams Please Don’t - MXMTOON Little Talks - Monsters of Men Let You Down - NF One Call Away -Charlie Puth Back To You- Louis Tomlinson Army - Ellie Goulding Like I'm Gonna Lose You - Meghan Trainor 2U - David Guetta Dusk Till Dawn - Zayn ft. Sia Never Forget You - Zara Larson Issues - Julia Michaels Bad Liar - Selena Gomez Never Be The Same - Camila Cabello What Makes You Beautiful - One Direction History - One Direction One Thing - One Direction You & I - One Direction Stay With e - Sam Smith 'SOPHIE AND DEX': I Wish - One Direction Love You Goodbye - One DIrection We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together - Taylor Swift Bad at Love - Halsey Perfect Mistake - China Anne McClain 'KEEFE AND BIANA': You Belong With Me - Taylor Swift 'KEEFE AND LINH: ' 'KEEFE AND MARELLA:' 'BIANA AND DEX:' Black Magic - Little Mix 'BIANA AND TAM:' 'DEX AND LINH: ' 'DEX AND MARELLA:' 'TAM AND MARELLA:' 'LINH AND FITZ:' 'KENRIC AND ORALIE': Vanilla Twilight - Owl City Friendship Ships 'BIANA AND SOPHIE' Space Between - Dove Cameron and Sofia Carson 'DEX AND SOPHIE' Wouldn't Change a Thing - Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas 'FITZ AND SOPHIE' Better Together - Dove Cameron and Sofia Carson You Can Leave A Toothbrush- Troye Sivian Dusk Till Dawn - Zayn ft. Sia 'KEEFE AND SOPHIE' 2U - David Guetta Dusk Till Dawn - Zayn ft. Sia Never Forget You - Zara Larson Issues - Julia Michaels Blue - Troye Sivan feat. Alex Hope 'MARELLA AND SOPHIE' 'BIANA AND KEEFE' 'KEEFE AND FITZ' 'KEEFE' AND TAM Books 'KEEPER OF THE LOST CITIES:' It's On - Camp Rock 2 Brand New Eyes- Bea Miller [http://lost-cities-keeper.wikia.com/wiki/Book_2:_Exile EXILE]:''' One Step Closer - Linkin Park Faded - Alan Walker EVERBLAZE: World on Fire - Sarah McLachlan NEVERSEEN: Hidden - ?? LODESTAR: NIGHTFALL''': Day Of The Battle - Jonas Myrin Category:Blog posts